


That Wench!

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	That Wench!

Nick slammed the gossip columns down on the table. "How the hell could Paris do this to me? I treat her ten kinds of nice, and she repays me by spreading lies and hearsay!"

Brian heard Nick’s rant to himself first. "Whoa, whoa there Frack, calm down buddy."

"She said I hit her, that those bruises came from me!" Nick was now choking back sobs. "I don’t hit girls Frick! I was taught better!"

Kevin now came in, "She said you hit her? She’s gonna die!" He balled up his fists, ready to fight.

"Cuz, calm down," Brian sat Kevin into a chair and put his hands on his shoulders, "You going out and kicking her ass isn’t going to help Nick. We’re trying to prove he’s not a woman beater!"

"My kicking her ass won’t prove or disprove anything about Nick! I’d be the bad guy, not him!" Kevin argued.

"Yeah, but haven’t we practically raised him from age 13 on?" Brian questioned. "He fed off of us. If you go in with your fists flailing and curses spewing from your mouth, they’ll think not only that he did it, but that he learned it from you."

Kevin thought for a moment. Brian was right. Most of what Nick knows about life he learned from the fellas. They had been his mentors through his first crush, first heartbreak, and dare he say it, first erection. They were his "brothers" and "fathers," even more so now since Bob Carter’s gone off the deep end. He shook his head. "Yeah Nick, it’s best if you just ignore it, and whatever you do, don’t bad mouth her. Be the bigger person."


End file.
